


Um pedido ao tempo

by mpbatista



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpbatista/pseuds/mpbatista
Summary: O que aconteceria se, de repente, o nosso tempo passasse a ser contato ao contrário?[Sherlolly]---Olá!!!Essa fic foi baseada e contém trechos de um texto que li no Facebook. Link: http://migre.me/vXLsnSugiro como música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmnXGvXYpKgE espero que vocês gostem!:)





	

"Existe uma teoria que diz que um dia o universo vai entrar em colapso por conta da atração gravitacional, e esse colapso faria o universo contrair-se, o tempo e espaço seriam invertidos e passaríamos a viver todas as coisas de trás pra frente." - Larissa Zotti

 

O tempo não é mais aquilo que conhecemos. Agora o amanhã é, na verdade, o dia anterior. Não, nós não andamos para trás como num filme em fast rewind. Mas, quando tudo começou a acontecer, o cliente que eu havia atendido dois dias atrás entrou novamente em minha sala. Após alguns minutos em que pensei que estava sendo vítima de alguma peça, percebi que ele realmente não se lembrava que já tínhamos resolvido seu caso. Achando que era apenas alguém sofrendo de amnésia, consegui fazer com que fosse embora. Mas esse não era o único caso.

As coisas ficaram tumultuadas rapidamente, quando a Sra. Hudson adentrou meu quarto também com sintomas de amnésia, e o mesmo aconteceu com John. Então, consultando a internet para ler as notícias soube que isso era um acontecimento de nível mundial. E nós não só vivemos de trás pra frente agora, como também vamos perdendo a memória do dia que passou. Apenas algumas pessoas mantinham as memórias. 

Eu era uma delas.

Isso pode parecer bom a princípio, mas hoje eu daria tudo para poder esquecer o dia que passou. É assim que funciona para a maioria das pessoas: hoje estou com a perna engessada, amanhã eu a quebro e vou esquecendo que estive engessado e no terceiro dia eu esqueço totalmente que estive machucado. Para mim e mais alguns desventurados por aí todos os detalhes continuam vivos na mente. 

Você ainda deve estar se perguntando por quê isso seria ruim. Eu reflito um pouco sobre isso e acho que poderia até ser considerado sorte... Se não fosse por ela. 

Molly entra sorridente em Baker Street, fazendo meu coração parar por um segundo. Ela sempre causa esse efeito em mim. Nós estávamos casados quando tudo começou. Revivemos todos os nossos dias comuns como se eles nunca fossem acabar e eu só percebi o que estava acontecendo quando Molly se mudou, voltando para sua casa. Ela não tinha as memórias. Eu não teria tanta sorte assim. 

Alterei o que pude para que ficássemos juntos o maior tempo possível. Não neguei nenhum dos seus convites para o café como havia feito anteriormente. Não demorei para beijá-la e passei cada segundo que pude com ela. 

Amanhã é o dia que nos conhecemos. E depois Molly não se lembrará mais de mim. 

\---

"Eu desejaria mais um colapso do universo e que voltássemos no tempo novamente  
s o m e n t e m a i s u m a v e z ." - Larissa Zotti

 

Acordo cedo porque sei que ela estará no St. Barts no primeiro horário. Meu coração martela dentro do peito ao andar pelos corredores, ansioso por encontrá-la. E lá está ela. Cabelos soltos, o olhar doce que me encantou desde o início e que cismei em negar. Há a insegurança de quem está esquecendo a cada dia todos seus anos de experiência e isso faz com que eu vacile ao andar até ela. Não é só a experiência que ela está esquecendo.

 

Antes que eu me aproxime o suficiente para tocá-la, ela me escuta e se vira já sorrindo. Molly não sabe que vai me esquecer. Os meios de telecomunicação pararam de falar sobre isso há muito tempo. É como se fosse algo natural da vida que não merece ser mencionado, afinal, ninguém noticia sobre a passagem de tempo por aí. Mesmo assim parece que há alguma tristeza em seus olhos. Ou talvez estejam apenas refletindo os meus.

 

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra eu entrego para ela a pequena margarida que trouxe e vejo seu sorriso aumentar ainda mais. Mal percebo a distância entre nós acabar antes que ela se jogue em meus braços e me dê um beijo. 

 

\- Ei! Você chegou cedo hoje! - Molly se afasta de mim o suficiente para me olhar. Suas bochechas estão coradas e ela parece curiosa. Eu tentei estar presente todos os dias, mantendo o sentimento presente e não deixando que ela se esquecesse disso. Pelo o que pude perceber, ainda que as memórias fossem embora ou ficassem nubladas, os sentimentos permaneciam intactos. Molly ainda me amava da mesma forma que eu a amava.

 

\- Sim... Eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos ter um dia diferente hoje, o que acha? 

 

\- Com diferente você quer dizer que iremos dissecar um cadáver juntos?

 

\- Isso não é diferente, Molls. Diferente é irmos para Paris. - Digo isso enquanto coloco diante de seus olhos os dois bilhetes de trem direto para Paris. Ainda que ela se esqueça assim que o outro dia amanhecer, eu quero que esse seja o melhor dia de sua vida. Sua expressão vai de confusa para radiante em alguns segundos, arranco um sorriso de mim. 

 

\- Sherlock... Mas... Eu preciso trabalhar... Ai meu Deus. 

 

\- Os mortos podem esperar. - Balanço os bilhetes aguardando a resposta dela. Sei que ela vai aceitar. Tem que aceitar.

 

Ela parece refletir por alguns instantes, a expressão voltando a ficar séria. Seus olhos correm dos bilhetes na minha mão até me encarar novamente e então ela sorri. 

 

\- O que estamos esperando? - Mais uma vez Molly cai nos meus braços, beijando-me longamente agora. Eu a seguro e desejo que o tempo pare. Mas é claro que isso não acontece.

 

\---

 

Passamos a viagem de trem de mãos dadas e eu não quero tirar meus olhos de Molly. Ela percebe que estou diferente, sei disso pela forma como retribui meu olhar. Sua mão vai até meu rosto e me acaricia gentilmente. Vejo perguntas não ditas ali, mas mantenho meu silêncio. Não quero que esse seja um dia triste. Seguro levemente seu pescoço e beijo carinhosamente seus cabelos, trazendo-a para junto de mim. Gostaria de ficar ali para sempre.

 

Nós fomos direto para o Jardin de Bagatelle. Com seus lagos e inúmeras rosas era o mais próximo da minha visão sobre Molly que pude pensar.

 

Quando nos sentamos no extenso gramado e Molly deitou no meu colo, com o tímido sol de um dia de primavera iluminando todo seu rosto eu me perguntei, não pela primeira vez, do que adiantava ter uma mente tão veloz se agora ela só me servia para guardar memórias que eu queria esquecer. 

 

Não, eu não queria esquecer. Eu só não queria lembrar sozinho. Do que adiantava ser um grande detetive se a única coisa que eu queria poder desvendar não estava ao meu alcance. 

 

\- Você está muito quieto. - Ela me arranca dos meus pensamentos e sorri de olhos fechados, aguardando que eu diga o que está errado. Apesar de ser um mistério para a maioria das pessoas, eu nunca fui um para Molly. Agora não é diferente. Ela sabe que algo não está normal. 

 

Diante do meu silêncio ela abre os olhos e me dá um dos seus sorrisos tímidos, que escondem uma mente sagaz.

 

\- Já que você não vai me contar, pode ao menos me beijar?

 

Retribuo seu sorriso e atendo seu pedido ao puxá-la para meu colo. Por favor, tempo, pare só por alguns instantes.

 

Não, ele não para.

 

\--- 

 

O nosso almoço no restaurante do parque passa de forma agradável que eu quase me esqueço do que está acontecendo. Molly nunca pareceu tão leve e divertida, fazendo com que eu provasse do seu prato e roubando pequenas garfadas do meu. E como tudo nesse dia o tempo passa tão rápido que mal percebo. 

 

\- Isso é maravilhoso. - Ela diz ao caminharmos pelo parque após o almoço e com o por do sol dando os primeiros sinais. - Você está me dando o melhor dia da minha vida, Sherlock. - Parando de caminhar e virando-se para mim, vejo que há muitas coisas que eu devia ter lido em seus olhos. Eu devia ter percebido o que estava ali o tempo todo. Ela sabia. - Não deixe ele acabar. Eu... Eu não quero esquecer!

 

Há lágrimas nos olhos dela quando eu a abraço, percebendo finalmente que ela sempre soube que hoje era o nosso último dia. Como poderia não saber? Molly era inteligente, era óbvio que ela teria descoberto. Não pergunto desde quando ela sabe ou como notou. Tento segurar a dor que sinto para que elas não saiam em forma de choro enquanto a seguro fortemente contra mim.

 

\- Eu preciso levar você de volta para Londres...

 

\- Não! Não! Não! - Há raiva nas palavras dela e suas mãos se agarram com força na camisa às minhas costas. - Isso é tão injusto! Por favor, não...

 

\- Molls... - Canso de resistir e deixo que as lágrimas caiam. 

 

\- Vamos ficar aqui essa noite, por favor... Só mais essa noite... 

 

Quebro nosso abraço para encará-la. 

 

\- Por favor... - Ela sussurra quase sem mover os lábios e eu não consigo negar. Não posso negar. Puxo-a e a beijo, deixando qualquer racionalidade que eu pudesse ter. Há desespero em nosso beijo e sinto o gosto de nossas lágrimas. 

 

Molly sorri quando nos afastamos, os lábios vermelhos pela violência do beijo. Afasto da minha mente qualquer pensamento sobre o que virá quando ela me puxa pela mão e caminhamos para fora do parque. No táxi em direção ao hotel não paro de beijá-la, sentindo suas mãos segurarem meus cabelos com força e fazendo eu perder o pouco de lógica que ainda me restava.

 

No hotel nós não perdemos tempo e é com urgência que tomamos um ao outro. Tento registrar cada momento, cada toque, cada olhar. Não quero que nada me escape com o tempo. Nenhum sabor, nenhum cheiro. Quero me lembrar de tudo. Desde as unhas dela passando pelas minhas costas até a forma como seu cabelo fica bagunçado quando ela deita abraçada a mim, e deslizo meus dedos sentido o suor em sua pele.

 

\- Conte-me tudo. - Ela pede com a voz baixa e eu atendo. Os olhos dela colam aos meus quando digo que éramos casados e em como o mundo virou literalmente ao contrário de uma hora para outra. Como revivemos todos os dias e como eu agi diferente para ficarmos mais próximos. Como a memória da maioria ficou bagunçada e confusa. Molly fica atenta a cada palavra, a tristeza paira entre nós agora.

 

\- Abençoado os que esquecem... - Digo enquanto enxugo uma lágrima que escorre pelo rosto dela. 

 

\- Não diga isso. Eu daria tudo, tudo para lembrar de você amanhã. Como vai ser? Como vai ser minha vida sem você? 

 

\- Eu... Eu não sei. Você vai acordar e não lembrará mais de mim. Eu poderia... Eu poderia me apresentar todos os dias para você.

 

Isso faz ela refletir por um momento. Era uma alternativa que eu havia considerado por todo esse tempo, mas eu não sabia o quanto seria prejudicial a nós dois.

 

\- Não, por favor, Sherlock. Não faça isso. - O tom de sua voz é doce. - Não é justo que você se prenda a mim dessa forma. 

 

\- Você sabe que não pode me impedir. - Sorrio para ela. Molly nunca lembraria e nunca saberia caso eu me aproximasse todos os dias.

 

\- Tente seguir em frente. Prometa para mim. Por favor, prometa que não vá fazer nenhuma besteira e que vai continuar com sua vida.

 

Ela está séria agora e eu prometo, mesmo sabendo que é uma falsa promessa. Eu nunca poderia seguir em frente.

 

Nós ficamos ali por um longo período e eu percebo quando o sono começa a se abater sobre ela. 

 

\- Você pode dormir, Molls. - Digo enquanto massageio suas costas, notando o quanto ela luta para se manter acordada.

 

Suspirando ela se levanta e senta-se sobre meu colo, segurando meu rosto e me encarando.

 

\- Preste atenção. Eu amo você. Eu sempre vou amar você. Não importa a bagunça que nossa mente está, não importa. - Ela começa a chorar e eu nunca me senti tão impotente antes. De repente ela desaba e soluça em meus ombros. Nunca a tinha visto assim e era a pior sensação que já senti. - Eu só queria que o dia não acabasse. Por que, Sherlock? Por que? Por favor... Não se esqueça de mim. Céus, eu te amo tanto. - Seu corpo estremece contra o meu conforme seu choro se torna mais forte. Mais uma vez penso no quanto minhas qualidades não servem de nada agora.

 

Eu não tinha uma resposta. Nem sequer conseguia formular alguma coisa para dizer a ela. Minha garganta dói tanto que temo não conseguir falar nada sem desabar também. Deito-a delicadamente na cama e a abraço até que ela se acalme. Na verdade, eu preciso do contato do corpo dela para me acalmar. As lágrimas não param e tornam-se incontroláveis também para mim. Ficamos por longos minutos assim e sinto que ela começa a perder a consciência.

 

\- Eu... Não... - O sono está vindo de forma implacável para ela, destruindo meu coração. - Quero... Sherlock... 

 

\- Amo você. - Sussurro e ela dá um sorriso satisfeito quando seus olhos fecham sem que ela possa controlar. 

 

Sou incapaz de me mexer ou soltá-la. Estou destruído e fico abraçado com ela por longas horas. Molly não se lembrará mais de mim. O meu sonho bom acabou. 

 

Ao primeiro sinal do sol raiar eu reúno forças para soltá-la, plantando um leve beijo em seu rosto. 

 

Escrevo rapidamente um bilhete explicando um falso motivo dela estar ali e deixo ao lado de sua passagem de volta. 

 

Olho mais uma vez para ela e todo meu corpo parece estar se despedaçando, tamanha dor que sinto. É como se estivesse deixando todo meu mundo para trás naquele quarto de hotel. 

 

Molly não se lembrará mais de mim.

 

\---

 

"Em um livro de ficção eu escreveria que nós nos encontraríamos em um estado onde seríamos duas pessoas atemporais e a teoria do big crunch não funcionaria para nós e

que no dia que nos conhecemos não seria nosso último.

porque nesse dia o universo entraria de novo em colapso e o big bang aconteceria, colocando o tempo e o espaço nos eixos

e viveríamos nossa história novamente." - Larissa Zotti

 

\- Molly! Hora do jantar! - A mãe de Molly Hooper chama-a no parquinho em frente a casa onde elas moravam e a menina de 9 anos corre em direção a ela, acenando para o menino de cabelos escuros e pele muito pálida que se balança lentamente no brinquedo. - Novo amigo? 

 

\- Sim, mãe! O Sherlock é muito legal! 

 

\- Eu aposto que sim. Agora vá tomar banho e prepare-se para jantar. 

 

Sherlock continuava olhando-a enquanto a menina seguia para casa com a mãe. Olhos duros para alguém tão jovem. Olhos que continham memórias.

 

Molly se virou uma última vez, sorrindo e acenando novamente enquanto pensava nas estranhas palavras que ele havia dito antes que ela partisse, fixando seus intensos olhos verdes nos dela.

 

\- Eu não vou deixá-la, Molly Hooper. Amanhã estarei aqui.

 

"E nossa história passaria como um filme onde o começo é o final. e o dia em que te conheci seria o último dia que nos veríamos.

seria o ú l t i m o." - Larissa Zotti


End file.
